Confidence Boost
by trickster3696
Summary: Blair and Crona are left alone when Maka and Soul go on a mission, while they are gone Blair takes it upon her self to help crona with his confidence problem. rated M for lemon. post anime ending
1. Chapter 1

**Confidence Boost**

**Post anime ending**

**If I owned this I'd be rich but I do not**

Blair had met Crona a few times before he moved in, he would always blush when she stood next to him and would never stand up to that annoying little blob. She had seen many boys like him, boys who lacked confidence and would let people walk all over them and just go along with others. Luckily Maka was there to keep someone from taking advantage of him or corrupting him. One time Blackstar tried to convince him to peep on the girls bathing with him, Maka overheard this and got him with her dreaded Maka chop. Him and Maka were like yin and yang now that she thought about it, she was strong willed and bright while he was weak willed dark.

Blair felt sorry for Crona, she had heard about some of the things his mother did to him. She once met Medusa actually, when she decided to see what those witch gatherings were like, she had spoken to her and she gave off an aura that made her skin crawl. Had she known that Medusa was the school nurse she would have alerted Maka and Soul right away. She had heard that psychological damage caused by parental abuse can stunt a child's mental and emotional growth. It was obvious that Crona's emotional growth was very stunted.

So she decided that she would try to help him. Which would be easier since he moved in after the kishin was defeated, by Maka no less. Kind of ironic that Maka would bond with someone who's mother wanted to make him a kishin. The problem was Maka didn't like her being around him for to long, not because she didn't like Blair, she treated her like a part of the family; letting curl her up on her bed in cat form, sit on her lap and scratch her ears, and make her pumpkin pie. It was because crona got nervous around her and ragnarok would pick on him when he got nervous.

Then one day Maka and Soul had to go on a mission which left her and Crona alone for the whole day, it was a Saturday so no school. After breakfast she had approached his door and knocked "yes" he called "it's me Blair can I come in", "s-sure" he said obviously nervous. She entered and crona was on his bed wearing his black pajama pants and shirt, "I-is there something you need B-blair" he asked "actually it's Ragnarok I need" she said. He popped and asked "what do you want cat tits", she didn't react to the strange insult and held up her finger and did her pumpkin chant and the next thing crona knew Ragnarok started snoring and slide back inside him. "Uh w-why did you d-do that" he asked confused by the sudden turn of events. "Because you're always so stressed out and I figured I'd help that by having some fun with you, and I didn't want him to bother us" she said as walked over and sat next to him.

"W-What do you m-mean by fun" he asked, she smiled and said

"I'll show you" then without a second thought she kissed him, Crona's mind was racing, it was like every neuron in his brain was on overdrive, but then everything slowed down and he melted into the kiss, then he felt Blair's tongue poking his lips, his mouth automatically opened allowing her in. It felt so good having her tongue explore his mouth, then as if on instinct he started fight her tongue with his, this went on for another minute before they parted for air. Crona flinched a little when he felt Blair's hand on his now hard dick, "oh you feel so big" she moaned, aroused by the animalistic kiss they had. She then pulled down his pants and then his boxers, setting his dick free. Blair gasped at the size it was 13 inches long and 2 inches thick, the veins were pulsating, and it was twitching.

She was getting wet just looking at it, she felt horny just imagining it inside her pussy. She then removed her tank top, letting her breasts free, "okay Crona now I'm gonna do something that will feel really good" she told him. She then wrapped her breasts around it and started to pump him up and down, and then she started sucking on the head, causing Crona to moan in pleasure. He had masturbated before but if Medusa caught him she would punish him, so he did it when he was sure she wasn't home. But it was nothing compared to this pleasure, Blair's breasts felt so soft and her mouth felt so warm, it was incredible.

Then he felt the pressure that was building was about to burst, "B-blair I'm gonna cum" he warned her, she stopped sucking the head and said "go ahead don't hold back" she then removed her breasts and deep throated him, he couldn't hold it anymore and came inside her mouth and she swallowed every drop. The dick came out of her mouth with a pop, "oh your so delicious Crona" Blair moaned, she saw he was still hard she looked up at him and said "now it's your turn to satisfy me".

She stood up and removed her pajama shorts and then her panties, revealing her slightly wet pussy. Since Crona was still sitting his face was level with it. Blair smiled and said "I want you to lick it, make me nice and wet". Crona simply nodded and started licking, his tongue licked along her lips and her clit then he stuck it inside her. Soon juices were pouring out of her, they tasted so good and after another minute Blair came. Blair then laid down on the bed and spread her legs then used her hand to spread her lips, "put it inside me Crona I want to feel your dick stir up my pussy" she beckoned "b-but shouldn't I wear a condom or s-something" he asked, Blair simply smiled and said "don't worry you can cum in or out it's your choice, besides I wouldn't mind bearing your child" she said, her voice full of lust.

Crona then slowly inserted his cock and noticed Blair hold back a scream, she felt so tight once he was all the way in, then he saw a red liquid around his dick "Blair was t-this your f-first time" he asked. She nodded "yeah I wanted to save it for someone special and I'd say your that someone" she said. After a minute Crona started to move slowly and steadily picked up speed, Blair let out a moan with each thrust growing louder and louder. Soon Crona was pounding into her at a rapid pace, it felt so good there were both moaning in total pleasure, at this point they were only aware of each other, everything else around them was irrelevant "so good, so good, I can feel your cock in my womb" Blair moaned. Eventually they both felt a climaxing coming "Blair I'm coming" he said not stuttering for the first time since this started, "me too hang on a little we can cum together" after a few more thrusts they yelled "I'M COMING" , and orgasmed at the same time, Crona's semen flowed inside Blair, Crona collapsed on top of Blair, both laid in each other's arms, he then pulled out of her, his cum leaking and laid beside her.

Blair let out a giggle "did that you good Crona" she asked already knowing the answer. "Yeah it was the best I ever felt". Crona then kissed Blair. Afterwards they both yawned, as they were exhausted from everything "hey Crona let's take a nap" she said, Crona nodded and soon they both fell asleep.

**Hope you enjoyed folks. leave a review and let me know if you'd like me to make this a series**


	2. Chapter 2

**Confidence boost **

**Chapter 2: body insecurity**

**I own nothing**

Blair and Crona had been in a relationship since they had sex that morning, it had been two weeks since, every five days they would make love. However nobody knew about it, they didn't know how others would react so they kept it a secret. No one seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary, or so the two thought, but one person noticed the subtle hints and interactions so she decided to confront them about it. On the day marking they're third week they came home to find Maka on the couch reading a book, once the door was closed she stopped reading, marked her page, and shut the book, it was obvious she had been waiting for them. "oh hello Maka" greeted crona "where's soul", "he's out of town visiting family, but that's not important" she said her voice completely serious. This caught Blair and Crona off guard, something must be wrong for Maka to sound so serious outside an assignment, she motioned for them to sit and they did.

After a few moments of silence Maka got straight to the point, "crona I've noticed something different about you these past few weeks." Crona winced at this, he had a pretty good idea where this was going, "before you were always nervous around Blair, until Soul and I went on that mission, when we came back, your completely comfortable around her" she said. Blair and Crona figured someone would find them out eventually, out of their circle of friends they thought the ones most likely to find out were Maka, Kid, and Liz, Maka and Kid were two of the most observant people they knew, while growing up on the streets had given Liz a talent for reading people. Maka continued "then three days ago when we went to the beach for vacation and you thought no one was watching you started making out and feeling each other up" she said her voice sounding slightly strained, like she was holding something back. "so what I want to know is, did Blair put a spell on you."

Blair and Crona were dumbfounded by this question, but they were more confused than angry at the accusation, Maka's voice made it sound like she was denying something. Blair decided to explain everything. "No, I didn't put a spell on him, we've been together for the past three weeks", Maka winced at this "when you and Soul left on that mission I decided to help Crona with his confidence, so we had sex, until then I was virgin and decided he was the person I wanted to give it to." Everything was quiet after her explanation, then they heard Maka whimper and saw tears running down her face, "Maka, what's wrong" Crona asked. " I can't believe you Blair!" Maka yelled, her shoulders shaking, then out of nowhere she slapped Blair, shocking the couple.

"Maka why did you do that" crona asked, shocked by her reaction. "Because Crona _I_ wanted to have sex with you, to give you _my_ virginity", she said, openly crying now. Blair had her hand over the cheek that was slapped, but she didn't look angry at all, then she stood up walked in front of Maka and did something that caught them both by surprise, she hugged her. "I'm sorry Maka, I just wanted to help Crona I didn't know it would upset you this much" she said apologetically. After a few minutes of crying Maka spoke up "Blair I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, it's just that every guy I've met seems to point out what I lack, except for Crona", she said. "It's alright Maka, I didn't know how you felt" she said, then an idea popped in her head "hey Crona go to your room, I thought of something that will make Maka feel better" she requested, "uh okay" Crona responded, not sure where this was going.

A few minutes later Maka and Blair were outside Crona's door, "are you sure about this Blair", "don't worry Maka, I don't mind and Crona certainly won't" she responded. Then they opened the door and when Crona saw them he had an instant hard on, Maka and Blair were wearing black thongs and black bras that only covered they're nipples. "Blair, what's going on" Crona asked his face sporting a heavy blush, "well Maka said she wanted to give you her virginity so I figured we could make her wish come true" Blair said shamelessly. Maka was blushing as much as Crona, Blair looked down and saw Crona's erection, desperate to get out, "now let's get started". she then pulled down his pants and underwear, showing his huge dick, Maka was shocked by the size of it, she wanted it but she wasn't sure it could even fit.

"So Maka do you know how to give a blow job" Blair asked while stroking Crona's member, he had taken his shirt off because his body started heating up, Maka's blushed increased "yes I do" she said "I wanted to make Crona feel good so I went on the internet when no one was home" she said, feeling embarrassed. Blair smiled at this "well let's see what you can do" she said, Maka continued to blush, then she got on her knees in front of Crona, Blair stopped stroking him and sat on the foot of the bed and watched, Maka looked nervous, Crona noticed this "Maka, you don't have to do this if you don't want to" he said "no, I want to do this crona, I want you to fuck me, I want you to pound my pussy, and take my virginity" she said shamelessly. Hearing her talk like this aroused Crona even more, causing his cock to twitch, Maka stared at it in amazement, most of the guys from the porn she watched weren't this big, the ones that were used some kind of drug, but she could tell Crona's was natural, she didn't think it was possible for a dick to be this big without anything, once she got over her amazement she went to work. She started licking his shaft up and down then started swirling her tongue around the head, she brought up one of her hands and gently massaged his balls, doubling his pleasure, the other hand she used to play with herself. "Maka your so good" Crona groaned, then Maka took the head in her mouth, then she slowly took more in, eventually she had the whole thing in her mouth and was deep throating him.

After a few minutes Crona was on the brink "Maka I'm going to cum" he warned, Maka could feel his dick pulsating and his balls tense up, but she kept going, she wanted his cum. Blair meanwhile was pleasuring herself while watching, she discarded the sexy underwear and started masturbating. Soon Crona grunted and his semen shot out into Maka's throat, she was surprised by how much there was but she managed to swallow it all. Maka took his cock out of her mouth and starting panting, she felt so horny now and she was wet "are you ready Maka" Crona asked, Maka simply nodded. "Hey Blair you can join in if you want" Maka said while removing the panties and bras, noticing how horny Blair was, Blair grinned and crawled over.

Crona was on his back, Maka positioned herself above his dick while Blair was above his face "be sure to make us both feel good Crona" Blair said. Maka lowered herself down and held back a scream as her hymen broke, Crona waited for her to calm down while he licked Blair's pussy, when he felt her relax he started to move slowly. Blair moaned as his tongue did it's work, after working over her lips and her clit he inserted it inside her, driving her crazy, she started playing with Maka's nipples and kissing her. Eventually Blair couldn't hold it and came, her fluid spraying in his mouth and on his face, she got off him and laid next to them, allowing Crona to put all his focus on Maka. "Oh yes, yes, yes, YES, this just what I wanted, it's so good" she moaned, this was so much better than doing it herself, better yet she was doing it with the person she fantasized about while doing it.

Then he flipped her on her back and started kissing her and increased his thrusting. They were completely lost in pleasure, their bodies felt like they were on fire. Then Crona felt his orgasm around the corner "Maka I'm close… do you want me… to cum inside or… outside" he asked between pants. "I… want you to… cum inside… I don't mind… getting pregnant… if it's you" she answered. They increased their movements and soon they both came, Crona filled Maka to the brim as she came, Crona pulled out of her, letting his cum leak out, Maka worn out from the orgasm was about to fall asleep, before she did she muttered "thank you Crona, you made me so happy."

He smiled at her as she fell asleep, "hey Crona I hope you didn't forget about me" Blair said with a cute pout. "Sorry Blair, I was so into it with Maka I forgot you were still here" he said with a bit of guilt, Blair simply giggled in response "relax I'm just teasing." she crawled over and gave him a kiss, after the kiss he smiled at her. "hey let's go take a shower" he said. "yeah I could use one right now" she responded, they had taken showers together before, they would clean and cuddle with each other while doing so, they got up and headed for the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Confidence Boost**

**Chapter 3: Worth Confidence**

**I own nothing**

It had been a week since Blair and Crona had a threesome with Maka, their relationship was known now and everyone was okay with it. They were visiting Kid's house because Liz and Patty had invited them. They were just doing what average teenagers did when they hang out; talk, watch TV, all that jazz. But Crona and Blair noticed that Kid seemed to be kind of out of it, Liz and Patty revealed he had been questioning if he was worthy to succeed his father, this was brought on because he couldn't stop the kishin. For once the Thompson sisters didn't know how to help him.

Blair seemed to for a minute then perked up like she had an idea, "hey Crona, go find Kid and tell him we want to talk to him" she said. Crona knew where this was going, he went to find Kid while Blair told the sisters what she was planning. Twenty minutes later Crona and Kid walked into the living room but they weren't there, "so what did the girls want to talk about" Kid asked, "not sure they just told me to get you" Crona answered, Kid could tell he was lying but before he could pry further "oh Kid" he heard Liz and Patty say simultaneously. He and Crona turned and were surprised by what they saw, Blair, Liz, and Patty were wearing matching Bikinis (think hot Saeko from the beach ova), Blair's was black, Liz's was red, Patty's was yellow with small brown spots. Crona's dick was hard in an instant while Kid's was slower, his shock overshadowing his arousal "w-w-what's going on".

"Well Kid, Liz and Patty told me how you've been feeling down, so I figured you could use a pick me up, after all it worked for Crona" Blair explained. This surprised Kid, his surprise was increased when he saw crona remove his clothes "wait, let me get this straight, you want to cheer me up by having an orgy" he asked, feeling naughty just for saying it. Blair grinned "that's right, but someone else is gonna be here" they heard the door open and saw Maka, wearing the same bikini, hers was white. "M-maka what are you doing here" Kid asked, his blush deepening, "well Blair used her magic to bring me here and she told me everything, she also gave me this bikini" "I-I wouldn't expect you to be so casual about it" Kid replied, Maka blushed "well I actually did this with Crona and Blair, also I always thought you were kinda cute". this caused Kid's blush to deepen even more, "alright let's get this party started" announced Blair.

They all moved to the couch, it was big enough to accommodate all of them, Liz, Maka, and Patty handled Kid while Blair wanted Crona for herself for the moment, by now Kid was completely naked, his aroused penis shown for all to see, it was actually the same size as Crona's. "Girls, are you sure you want to do this" Kid asked, he glanced over to see Blair and Crona French kissing while rubbing their nipples together, "of course" they answered at the same time, then they went to work. Liz kissed and licked his face and mouth, Maka played with his nipples, and Patty stimulated his dick, Kid was moaning in pleasure, he felt overwhelmed by the stimulation. While Patty licked the head, she moved one of her hands to his balls, gently massaging them, Maka took one nipple in her mouth and pinched the other, and Liz was nibbling his ear. It felt like they were using their mouths to suck out all his stress and tenseness as he felt himself melt into it.

While Kid was being licked all over Blair and Crona were in a sixty nine position, with Blair on top and Crona on the bottom, she had removed her bikini "Blair I'll never get tired of how great your pussy tastes" he moaned, Blair took his dick out of her mouth "back at you" she said with a giggle then continued to suck him. Soon both men could feel their climax approaching "oh god, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum" Kid groaned "so am I" Crona said, he brought his whole mouth over Blair's entrance, like he was trying to swallow it whole, this drove Blair nuts, she increased her movements. Maka, Liz, and Patty got on their knees and stimulated Kid's dick with their mouths wide open, ready to catch his semen. Soon Kid came and so did Crona and Blair, Kid's cum covered the three girls' faces, they wiped it off and swallowed it slowly. Blair and Crona climaxed as well.

Liz then removed her bikini and climbed onto Kid's lap and inserted his cock into her pussy "oh Kid it's so good" she moaned. Kid simply moaned in response, he gave Blair and Crona a quick glance and saw him thrusting into her doggy style. While Liz and Kid were having sex Maka and Patty had taken off their bikinis and were scissoring. Ten minutes later Kid could feel his orgasm approaching "Liz… Liz I'm going to cum" "go ahead cum inside" she moaned. After a few more thrusts he released his hot load inside Liz, this pushed her over the edge and she came as well.

Patty was next as she climbed onto Kid and brought his dick into her eager pussy. Kid put his head between her large breasts while Maka played with herself, eagerly waiting for her turn. After a little bit the two came and Maka was got on Kid's lap and on his dick, meanwhile Crona was fucking Blair missionary style. Again Kid and his partner came and so did Blair and Crona. At that point they were all too tired to continue.

"So Kid, do you feel any better" Crona panted, Kid smiled and said "yes, much better".

**An: sorry for the wait everyone and if the end felt rushed, I just wanted to get this chapter out of the way. Also I would like some reviews on this and my other stories you know. No in the words of fpsrussia "have nice day"**


End file.
